RWBYMARVEL ONE SHOT: STRONGET THERE IS
by Scam Man
Summary: Bruce Banner, the Hulk, has been living in solitude in the forest of Forever Fall for two years with the hopes of living in peace. But General Ross plagues him yet again and this time he brought some serious firepower. Can Hulk stand up to General Ross and his Hulkbuster Armor?


**RWBY/MARVEL ONE SHOT: STRONGEST THERE IS**

_**The Forest of Forever Fall, May 12**__**th**__**, 6:34 pm**_

_**My name is Bruce Banner, and I was once a normal man.**_** A shirtless, skinny man wearing stretchable purple pants with messy brown hair and a five o'clock shadow was walking through the Grimm infested forest while recollecting the events that changed his life forever. **_**Just two years ago, I was an ordinary physicist with a specialty in gamma radiation working on a Vale Royal Air Force base. I had a good job and the love of my life Betty Ross, much to the reluctance to her father, the base commander. I was testing a new gamma bomb when some teenager snuck inside, unaware of the imminent danger. I rushed to save him and did so by throwing him back into the bunker before the shield doors closed. And then my life and body changed forever when I absorbed the gamma energy, turning me into a monster.**_

** "A monster that can smash anything and everything that gets in his way," said a voice to Banner's right. He turns to see the monster itself, all seven feet and fourteen hundred pounds of seemingly pure muscle of him. The green skin and hair further proof of the changes the gamma radiation inflicted. Of course the Hulk really wasn't there; it was either a mental image or astral form of the Hulk that only Banner can see. This works both ways whenever the he changes and Hulk can see him.**

** "And that has worked **_**so**_** well for us," Banner replied.**

** "No one is stronger than Hulk, Hulk strongest there is."**

** "And you had to prove that how? By ripping up a few towns? Causing millions of Liens in property damage? Going toe-to-toe with the military?"**

** "Ross had it coming sending those 'Hulkbusters' after us"!**

** "And he had a good reason! It's his job to protect Vale from enemy threats and guess what; that includes us! He sees us as a monster, everyone under his command does"!**

** "Betty doesn't."**

_**Betty. **_**The very thought of Bruce's beloved just makes him freeze up. "That's why we're out here, to protect her and all those innocent people. Plus, Ross would never risk any men looking for us here, what with all the Grimm."**

** "And I get to smash Grimm whenever puny Banner walks straight into them, another plus."**

** "Right, so now let's get back to the cave and…" Suddenly several military aircrafts surrounded the airspace right above Banner and shone spotlights into his face.**

_**"Bruce Banner, by order of the Kingdom of Vale you are under arrest for your terrorist actions. Stay where you are and come quietly." **_**Bruce immediately took off and his heart started to pound.**

_**No, no, no this can't be happening **_**Bruce thought as he felt a familiar feeling overwhelm him; the change. As he ran, he grew in size; his skin turned green, and gained the strength that allows him to stand his ground against any foe. The Hulk was itching for a fight. Hulk heard a thud and watched as what looked like a giant, green robot about his size came out of the tree line.**

** "Like the new duds Banner, I had it custom made by Tony Stark himself," said an all too familiar voice coming from inside the machine.**

** "Ross?"! Hulk said very confused and surprised.**

** "That's right monster, this Iron Man Armor was made especially for the purpose of taking you down. I'm going to finally take you in and lock you away forever. And this time I get to beat you while doing it." Ross smashed the mechanical knuckles together and goaded Hulk to attack. "COME ON"!**

** "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"! Hulk let out his battle cry and he and Ross collided with one another. They traded punch for punch with Ross firing repulsor rays to gain the advantage. The energy blasts did nothing but piss off Hulk even more. "HULK ANGRY, YOU NO LIKE HULK WHEN ANGRY"!**

** Hulk punched Ross back and he fired several missiles at the green behemoth. "That all you got Banner, because I'm disappointed."**

** "Funny, Hulk about to say same thing." Infuriated, Ross unleashed a sonic disruptor that pushed Hulk back a few feet, but not **_**off**_** his feet. Step by step, Hulk slowly moved closer and grabbed the disruptor on Ross's left arm and crushed it. He then tossed Ross onto a large tree and began shredding the armor of the old man's body. "HULK BREAKS YOU OPEN LIKE TIN CAN"! He then tore of the helmet and stared the general down.**

** "Go ahead monster and finish it"! Ross screamed with bravado that masked fear. Hulk raised a fist and was about to end it when he heard something.**

** "Hulk no"! Hulk turned to see a woman with long, flowing brown hair and the clearest blue eyes he ever saw. The beast was looking at the beautiful form of Betty Ross. "Hulk, don't do this, please, you need to stop." The hyperventilating behemoth turned from Ross and walked right over to Betty, looking down at her with confusion and sadness.**

** "Bet-ty?" he said.**

** "Yes, it's me Hulk. I miss you and Bruce, but you need to calm down now and rest. It's time for you to come home, please, for me if nothing else."**

** "Betty," Hulk said with ease as he began to shrink back down into the weak Bruce Banner. Betty caught him in time for several Hulkbuster troops to fall in and take him from her. They place him in a security chamber that absorbed his Gamma energy and kept him asleep. General Ross, now in a white tank top and black pants, walked over to hug his daughter.**

** "I know its hard honey, but this absolutely necessary for the safety of the Kingdom."**

** "Don't you even care daddy? Don't you care that every time you tried to kill the Hulk that you were trying to kill the man I love?"**

** "Betty, he was a threat to humanity for God's sake and I had a job to do! And besides, we took him **_**alive**_** after all and now he will never leave the confines of Gamma Base as long as I breathe."**

** "And I will dedicate every single second for the rest of **_**my **_**life to try and cure Bruce so that won't happen." Father and daughter walked back to one of the aircrafts and stepped in with precious cargo in tow.**

**The Hulk will return in the RWBY Spider (my ongoing story).**


End file.
